


Far from the Madding Crowd

by drinkingstars



Category: Glee RPF, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Chill, Chrisneyland, Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Running, Shower Sex, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingstars/pseuds/drinkingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SAG Awards fic. Glossed over, vague sexytimes, boyfriends in suits and limos, Girls jokes, my usual smattering of F-bombs, and some gratuitous running. The 5th gif here http://rivercolfer.tumblr.com/post/41729041514</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far from the Madding Crowd

“Come on, old man!” Chris turns back, looks over his shoulder quickly and laughs, shaking his head.  
  
Will grits his teeth and rolls his eyes, but Chris can see his legs working, his thigh muscles flexing as he pushes a little harder. “Oh my god, you’re a beast…ok ok…”  
  
“This is only six miles…if I don’t do ten…I won’t be zen,” Chris yells between breaths, not looking back this time but not trusting his feet enough to jog backwards up this incline.  
  
Will gasps a little laugh behind him, a knowing, familiar feeling in the sound, and Chris smiles. He hears Will coming up faster and closer. “Well god knows we want you zen…ok come on then!” Will makes his move, finds a burst a speed and sprints past Chris as they crest the hill.  
  
“You’re not gonna do it!” Will calls behind him, now far out ahead of Chris, taking long, gliding strides, making it look effortless.  
  
“Yes I am!” Chris yells back on a hard exhale, pushing off, chasing to catch him, pulse racing.  
  
—  
  
“Oh god…I usually like. Take a bath and a nap after I run.” Will’s back slaps against the wet shower wall  
  
“Because you’re so old?” Chris asks with a flick of his tongue and a grin. Will squints at him and smirks, pushes his mouth back down.  
  
“ _The first time I fuck you, I might scare you a little, because I’m a man_ ,” Will cackles, warm water spilling down his chest and torso and Chris tries not to crack up.  
  
“Nooooo shut up, no _Girls_ lines…” Chris pulls away again, laughing but licking at water that runs down him.  
  
“ _…and I know how to do things…_ ” Will keeps going, laughing but gazing down at Chris adoringly anyway.  
  
“No seriously, do we have to make that an actual rule?” Chris looks up again, mouth held teasingly away from the firm grip his hand has.  
  
“You’re _such_ a Marnie… _OW_. Ok ok, ok…you’re amazing. You’re….ohhh god you’re my favorite.”  
  
“Because I’m young and hot and can do this right after I did ten miles?” Chris mumbles, not even letting him go this time.  
  
Will nods, water streaming over his hair and shoulders as he moves, takes Chris’s head so, so sweetly in his hands, stroking the back of his neck, behind his ears. “Yep, all that, oh _fuck_ just like that…you’re gonna do it, aren’t you?”  
  
Chris looks up again, almost smiles in the midst of what he’s doing. He pulls away again, pressing his lips against Will in a kiss. “I’m a man…I know how to do things.”  
  
—  
  
“You’re not gonna do it,” Will laughs, rolling off of Chris’s chest and ducking away before Chris can hit him with a pillow. The pillow whizzes past Will’s shoulder, skittering across a bedside table and taking an iPhone with it, narrowly missing a fairly expensive lamp in its path.  
  
Brian sits up with sudden alert annoyance, glares at them both as Chris laughs out _oh shit!_ , pushes Will down again in protest, pinning his arms and lowering himself, close.  
  
“I totally am. Expect it. Or don’t. But I am.” Chris cuts Will off before he can argue again, slides one knee between his thighs, covers his lips with his own.  
  
Brian stalks out of the room.  
  
—  
  
“We really have to get up.” Chris drags his fingertips up the curve of Will’s back, tracing the muscles and feeling his stomach flutter a little.  
  
“Ok.” Will doesn’t move, just mumbles into the comforter, arching a little when Chris hits a ticklish area..  
  
“My groomer is going to be here soon,” Chris insists, somewhat unconvincingly.  
  
Will snorts into the pillow. “Ok. But you’re pretty enough.”  
  
“Pfffft…I’m going to ignore that…come on, up up up.”  
  
“Ok. I have to go find something to wear, I guess…”  
  
“ _Shut. Up_.” Chris rolls his eyes, subconsciously glancing toward the wardrobe where he knows for a fact (fact: he has checked it 17 times to be sure it’s there) Will’s suit is hanging. It is _there_ and it is _beautiful_.  
  
“I have a tux I wore in my brother’s wedding. Like…eight years ago.”  
  
“Mmmmm hmmmmm.” Chris hums appreciatively, watching Will stretch and look like he might actually get up and get ready sometime today.  
  
“It’s like…what is that color called…salmon?”  
  
Chris swats at his ass. “Oh my god get up.” Will nuzzles his neck and giggles at Chris’s annoyance.  
  
“Ok. One more kiss.” Will sits up, pulls him close. Chris groans at the feel, leans into the closeness.  
  
“Ok,” barely a murmur as Will covers his mouth again, kisses him warm and dizzy and promising and Chris’s toes curl, trying to anchor himself in this moment while already spinning toward the next one. He can’t help it.  
  
“You’re not gonna do it though,” Will grins into the kiss, laughing and breathing with Chris and not letting him go until Chris pulls away, touching his lips and looking at Will with determination, defiance.  
  
“Yes. I. _Am_.” Chris shoves him off the bed.  
  
—  
  
“Oh…holy _shit_.” Chris’s jaw drops, then clenches as he tries to swallow, looking Will up and down and, well, gaping.  
  
Will turns on his shiny heel, glances over his shoulder, turns back to Chris. “What…me?”  
  
“Come here.” Chris commands, voice raspy, still unblinking.  
  
His borrowed groomer hastily stashes an eyebrow brush and snaps her travel kit shut. “Ok I’m out of here…”  
  
“Thanks…” Chris quirks his mouth and squints at Will.  
  
“Daisy.” Will supplies, tongue in his cheek and a quiet smirk on his face.  
  
“Thanks Daisy it looks great, see you next time, _oh my god you look so fucking hot_ …” Chris shifts to a low growl as Will strides up to his chair, hands out to catch each other by the fingertips.  
  
“Don’t mess up his makeup!” Daisy calls over her shoulder disapprovingly on her way out the door.  
  
“Yeah yeah…” Will agrees with a wink as Chris grabs him by the tie and pulls him in.  
  
“I wasn’t prepared for you in formalwear. I should take you to more things.”  
  
“I like things. I’ll go to things. With you.”  
  
Chris blushes, shakes his head softly and looks up at Will. “You know, I really am gonna do it.”  
  
Will grins and leans in, kisses the corner of his mouth, a soft little lick. “I really fucking _hope_ so. We’re gonna make out the whole way there though, regardless?”  
  
Chris curls his hand into Will’s waist, traps him between his legs, brushing lips and nose against Will’s. “Oh…absolutely.”  
  
—  
  
“That was fun…sorry we didn’t win.” Chris grins at Will as they make their way through the crowd. He has to keep glancing around to make sure he hasn’t lost him in the hustle, and thinks that holding hands would be way more efficient. He smiles to himself, thinking about it.  
  
“Yes, please do try to get on a show that wins awards, or we just can’t keep going out,” Will laughs, touching his elbow and keeping close. Chris appreciates it, bumps his shoulder into Will’s as they step down off the curb.  
  
It’s crazy, but not too crazy, and there are people but not too many people, and Will is handling getting the car and Chris can’t stop looking at him and smiling and he’s _zen_ and he just does it.  
  
It’s awkward and perfect and Chris’s lips catch the side of Will’s cheek because he’s moving and talking, but Will freezes mid-word anyway like he wants to keep this moment, keep Chris messily near-missing his mouth and kissing his jaw while too many lights are flashing and too many people are yelling, keep it just like this, as long as he can.  
  
Chris wants to keep it too, but then that’s it. “Be right back,” he murmurs, squeezing past Will to go quickly say hello to someone. Will just hums _mmm hmmm_ behind him and Chris ducks his head, feels his cheeks flush and he can’t stop smiling.  
  
—  
  
“You look pretty satisfied with yourself right now.” Chris turns from looking out the window, flashes Will a smug smile.  
  
“I _do_ feel satisfied with myself, thank you.”  
  
Will reaches over, takes his hand, rubs each finger between his own as they ride, and just gaze. “Oh you’re very welcome. Happy just to have been part of it.”  
  
Chris squeezes his hand a little harder, swallows before he speaks again. “You were a pretty big part of it. You’re…a pretty big part.”  
  
“I’m not even going to make a dirty joke. I could. But…come here.” Chris goes, drapes himself across the leather seat, lets Will pull him into his arms. His neck smells warm and safe when Chris breathes it in, just rests there a minute.  
  
“So, let’s go to this party for a bit,” Chris begins, absentmindedly, twisting the ends of Will’s tie between his fingers.  
  
Will nods in agreement, kisses Chris on his forehead. “Ok.”  
  
“…steal a bottle of champagne,” Chris continues, mischievously.  
  
“Obviously,” Will concurs.  
  
“Go back to my house, drink the champagne and watch _Downton Abbey_ in our pajamas.”  
  
“In case I haven’t told you lately, you are really, really my favorite,” Will says, smoothing his hand down the back of Chris’s jacket.  
  
They are quiet a moment, just looking out the window again, until Chris sits up a little, gives Will an incredulous look. “Did you ever really doubt I would do it?”  
  
Will grins a lopsided grin Chris can just catch in the dappled lights of passing cars, and leans in for a kiss. “Not for a second.”


End file.
